Wooing Statement
by Missish
Summary: In which Josh, Donna, Toby, Will, Charlie and Danny return to the White House in the taxi. Inaugaration Part 2 Over There midep. JD.


**Summary: **In which Josh, Donna, Toby, Will, Charlieand Danny return to the White House in the taxi. Inaugaration Part 2 - Over There mid-ep. JD.

**Disclaimer: **Much to my disappointment, I don't own these characters. Aaron Sorkin invented them because he's a genius.

**A/N: **This will make absolutely no sense if you haven't seen Inaugaration Part 2 - Over There. This is set after 'the boys' go to Donna's apartment and throw snowballs at her window.

* * *

"There isn't much room in here," Danny remarked as he wedged himself against the door to give Josh some room to climb into the taxi. 

"I think that much is evident." Toby shifted as Will bobbed his head to avoid being clouted by Donna as she tumbled in.

"Well isn't this nice and cosy?" Josh beamed and patted his lap, looking expectantly at Donna.

She plonked herself onto his lap. "You're just like a perverted old man, you know that?" When Josh pinched her arm, Donna rolled her eyes. "What am I talking about, of course you know that."

"Isn't there something very wrong about us all being this close?" Will wondered aloud.

"Most definitely," Toby nodded.

"But you get used to it," Charlie added, "'Cuz it's sort of nice."

"Y'all set?" the taxi driver called from the front.

"Yeah!" came the chorus from the six people squashed in the back.

"Why did you all have to come and get me?" Donna asked.

"Because you're special, Donna," Danny replied, his voice dripping with mock sincerity.

"Oh I know that Danny, I know that." Donna flashed him a grin. "But really, five men? Sometimes I really do get all the luck."

"I wouldn't be here if I hadn't already had a little more to drink than I possibly should have," Toby informed her.

"I came because it had a kinda romantic feel to it," Charlie explained, "And I was practising for when I try to woo Zoey back from French boy."

"Am I being wooed?" A smirk played on the corners of Donna's lips.

"It certainly looks that way from where I'm sitting," Will said. All heads turned towards him and he grinned sheepishly, "Wasn't I supposed to say that?"

Danny explained: "Theirs is a love that is not spoken of – "

"It is merely silently understood," Toby finished.

Will half laughed. "Ahh, I see."

"I don't," Donna pouted, "What is there to see?"

An awkward silence fell over the taxi, until Josh burst out with, "Yeah! I'd like to know that as well. What is there to see?"

"Josh – " Toby began warningly.

"Don't forget, there's a reporter in here," Charlie said, "And that joke about the National Enquirer earlier won't be so much a joke as reality."

"That would be a nice one for CJ to try and dodge tomorrow morning, wouldn't it?" Danny grinned.

"You bet." Josh returned the grin. "I'd like to see her try."

"You could pre-empt it and release a statement," Will suggested playfully, tugging a notepad from his coat pocket. "How about 'We are very happy together' – "

"No, no, that's too weak." Toby let out a long breath as he thought. "It should be more dramatic, something along the lines of: 'After the realisation that only a man in love would go to the house of a woman – and drag his friends along to throw snowballs at the window because he's such a lousy shot' – "

"I am not a lousy shot!" Josh exclaimed, "I was the first one to hit the window!"

"No you weren't, I was!" Danny proclaimed.

"Actually, it was me," Charlie said matter-of-factly.

"Shut up, I'm trying to dictate a statement here," Toby growled. They shut up. "Where was I?"

Will glanced down at his notepad. "Because he's such a lousy shot."

"Yes. After that realisation, they have decided –"

"Wait a second," Danny interrupted, "Is this their statement or is this a statement written for them?"

"And shouldn't their names be mentioned at some point?" Charlie pointed out, "Or the press are gonna get pretty well confused. Not that they're stupid or anything," he added hurriedly, "But you know what I'm saying."

Josh let out a burst of laughter. "How much have you all had to drink?"

"Not that much," Charlie said defensively, "I serve the President. I cannot be drunk when I'm serving."

"I serve the President too, but I've drunk more than I should have," Toby told them.

"That's because you wrote a fantastic speech," Danny pointed out, "You've got a good reason to drink."

"I drink when I'm depressed, mainly," Will announced, "So I haven't had anything."

"Then why the hell are you here?" Josh demanded with a grin.

"He wants to be one of the boys," Toby smirked.

"I was invited!" Will protested, "I thought it sounded like fun!"

"Watching Josh attempt to woo Donna sounded like fun?"

"Yes. Well, I didn't think it would be wooing so much as attempting to make her come to the party. Which, if I may point out, he succeeded in doing, therefore this trip is a complete success."

"I was going to be wooed?"

Toby and Will turned to Donna, who was smiling slightly bemusedly at the pair of them.

"I was going to be wooed?" she repeated.

"I came here to woo you," Josh explained with a grin, grateful for the fact that he could bury his face in Donna's back to hide his embarrassment.

Unfortunately, Donna shifted so that she was able to turn her head slightly and could look straight at him.

"You did?"

She had that tone in her voice, the hopeful tone that Josh hated because he fell for it every time.

"Yes Donna, I did." He paused. "Did it work?"

Donna responded by pressing her lips to his.

Toby, Charlie, Will and Danny let out whoops of joy and applauded loudly.

"You're a wild thing, Joshua Lyman, you really are," Donna laughed.

Josh smirked. "Donnatella Moss, you do realise that I'm going to make you call me that from now on."

"You want me to call you 'wild thing'?" Donna raised one eyebrow.

"Definitely." Josh slid his arm around the back of Donna's neck and pulled her lips to meet his again.

Toby let out a sigh. "Are we nearly there yet?"

Charlie wiped some condensation from the window and peered out. "Yup, we're just pulling up."

The car stopped and the six of them clambered out.

"Who's paying for the taxi?" Danny asked with a grin.

"Josh," Toby, Charlie, Donna and Will chorused.

Josh pouted. "Why me?"

"This is your thing," Toby replied with a shrug.

As Josh dug his wallet out of his pocket, he wrapped an arm around Donna's waist and pulled her to him. She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed contentedly.

"If you don't want to write about the speech, you can write about that," Charlie suggested to Danny with a grin.

Toby caught sight of Will tucking his notepad back into his pocket. "Hey, Will?"

Will looked up.

"Keep a hold of that half a statement. We might need it."

* * *

End 


End file.
